


young and savage

by dolcemorte



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: F/M, He's touchstarved but needs to try to stay aloof, Porn with Feelings, Snake 'I want to be held so bad' Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: snake eyes and scarlett share a moment alone. pwp. renegades.
Relationships: Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara/Snake-Eyes
Kudos: 3





	young and savage

Missions alone were always a risk. Without the Coyote and the rest of the crew, the two only had each-other to rely on. Not that the danger ever kept Scarlett from a particularly interesting mark. Not to mention the two had worked together for years already, they worked like extensions of each-other. Two halves of a whole. Legs stiffened from exhaustion, the redhead collapses on a log. The errant COBRA facility burning far off behind them, smoke curling into the midday sky. 

Snake Eyes removes his motorcycle helmet and rests beside her, statuesque in his stillness. Like he had even broken a sweat in the chaos they left behind. Bruised and battered, Scarlett lets her fingers hesitantly curl with his, a small reassurance neither was alone in this.

"Are you sure?"

Usually she'd protest doing something like this out in the open, but Snake Eyes rarely initiated, especially recently. As long as they've been together, the ninja still wasn't always the easiest to read. Now, he was an open book.

He has a grace and beauty that is unnatural, the alluring draw of the unknown and the dangerous. Like his namesake, even the most deadly snake can still be beautiful. She feels like a prey in the coils of one as his strong arms circle her waist, face mask drawn up past his lips so he can sigh into her neck, tongue flicking out against her sweat drenched skin. There's no denying what was wanted now. She turns him and they kiss, peppering kisses onto the smooth, burnt flesh of his cheek. Smiles wide, a cunning fox to meet his snake. 

_Relax._

She throws a leg over his waist, all slim, compact muscle tense with anticipation. Her arms wrapped around his neck, face pressed against the eerily steady beat of his heart. If she were a meeker rabbit, the heartbeat of a keen predator would've frightened her. He feels cold against the flickering fire of desire burning under her skin, even under the skintight battlesuit he donned. Something about surviving another day that made the both of them want to ready and willing to release all the tension of the day through touch. Knowing they could die at any time has made her more hesitant about such dalliances, but even someone as focused as her needed release. 

For a ninja with so much control, when Snake Eyes touches her, pulls off her vest and shirt, he feels like an animal gone ravenous. Calloused fingers sliding under her bra, flicking and tugging at her hardening nipples. Little gasps and moans escape her pursued lips as she focuses on returning the favor tenfold. The only sounds filtering through the natural ambience of the woods. She's more than a little demeaning as she tugs at the waistline of his pants, wielding her natural air of authority even when fumbling to undo the buttons between them. Shana O'Hara was no meek virgin under his ministrations, easily pushing aside his undergarments and palm his hardening cock. 

The ninja is busy placing hot-mouthed kisses on her breasts, laving his tongue over her nipples, drawing them into his mouth. The sudden stimulation only causes a hitch in his breathing, but not enough to distract him from his animal instincts. His hands burying themselves in her sun-kissed hair, how he loved to run his fingers through it. Scarlett had no trouble throwing herself to the wolves, acting on pure, baser instincts as she swiped her thumb over the leaking head of his erection. Now full at her attention, dripping pre-cum onto her fingers.

Snake Eyes finally moved his hands and pulled her up by the ass to start pulling her dirt-stained pants down around her hips. Underwear quickly pushed aside for Scarlett to press against his cock, wet enough that it only took a small push for him to breach her. He breathed in sharply, almost drowned out by the low groan Scarlett released as she settled on him. Rocking back and forth on him to adjust to the new intrusion, hot walls clenching hard. Head lolling, body shuddering in sweet pleasure. Only broad, strong shoulder and deft hands to anchor her in the new, more intense waves of pleasure.

His cock hits a spot in her that makes her see stars, one of his still covered hands lazily flicking her clit. Meanwhile it took all her energy to keep upright on him, Snake Eyes pistoning into her like a fine-tuned machine. Now the sound around them was her harsh pants and moans. The forest deathly silent, but Scarlett hardly pays it any mind. His teeth dig into her bare shoulder, only hurting enough to stir the pleasure in her gut.

Harsh spasms wreck her body as she orgasms and he follows her, as he always has. Will continue too. The only sure thing in the world. The two lay panting, the sun creating halos of light around the two. For a moment she could believe they were divine. In the embrace of a serpent, bitten by fangs of a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> you can put this wherever you want timeline wise. I just wanted some quick porn and to stretch my writing muscles. 
> 
> feel free to kick my ass at @johnnyhoestar on twitter. com.


End file.
